<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Receiving: An Interlude by Thanatopsiturvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380725">On Receiving: An Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy'>Thanatopsiturvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends Never Die [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Intermission Porn, M/M, Masturbation, May I offer you some smut in these trying times, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Well technically there's a plot it just doesn't matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neloth and Teldryn enjoy some alone time together. Neloth decides he wants to try something new. It does not go the way he anticipates. </p><p>-</p><p>Takes place <i>sometime</i> during the events of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902472">Liminal Bridges</a> but is completely irrelevant to the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neloth/Teldryn Sero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends Never Die [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Receiving: An Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends. I bring you some PWP during these stressful times. </p><p>I considered making this a whole collection of smutty one-shots that take place over the course of Liminal Bridges, but I can't predict when the horny spirit will move me anymore considering I'm too wrapped up in plot and lore, so I decided to make it a stand-alone thing.  </p><p>Anyhoo, enjoy some old elves getting frisky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think… I’d like to receive.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Teldryn had been in the middle of mouthing his way along the line of Neloth’s throat. He immediately halted, sat up, and gave Neloth a thoughtful look. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t make a spectacle of it!” Neloth snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I’m certainly not.” Teldryn swooped back down, placing a firm kiss on Neloth’s mouth. “I just wanted to make sure, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been years.” Neloth’s sigh devolved into a groan as Teldryn ground their hips together, slow and deliberate. “But you do make it appear awfully enticing, the way you carry on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teldryn grinned and kissed him again. “Well, it does feel rather good.” Another quick kiss, then his lips lingered on Neloth’s jaw. “If we bathe, can I eat you out first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teldryn laughed and nipped at Neloth’s earlobe. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Filthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>if we bathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Teldryn sat back again, and Neloth was beginning to dislike how much he was moving away. “Are you telling me that, in your nearly-eight-hundred years, nobody has ever—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not exactly the type of activity I go out of my way to engage in,” Neloth interrupted, flushing hot down to his chest. “I can probably count on one hand the amount of times I’ve let someone…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He fluttered a hand— couldn’t even bring himself to say it. Teldryn was acting like it was all frivolous and good fun. Neloth </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to know that this was different. That this </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teldryn nodded with a sagely hum, and Neloth couldn’t tell if he was being serious or sarcastic anymore. “Well, if you don’t want me to do that, it’s fine. But…” He leaned forward again. Neloth circled his arms around Teldryn’s waist, holding him close, preventing him from moving away. “It’ll feel really good. And I just want to make you feel good.” He pressed his lips against the underside of Neloth’s jaw, let them brush softly over his cheek. He spoke the next words directly into Neloth’s ear. “I want to please you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse him to Oblivion and back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neloth groaned, his entire body thrumming with reinvigorated arousal. “I don’t know if I’ll survive a bath. Not in this state.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Teldryn scraped his teeth over the stubble on Neloth’s jaw. “I’ll keep you motivated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neloth had never felt more vulnerable than he did currently, naked on their bed, propped up on his hands and knees. He felt like a brood mare about to be inspected. Or mounted. Which, he supposed, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was about to happen. He hung his head and groaned low in his chest. Regardless of the shame, he was quite hard— he was unsure of what that said about him. He let out a shuddering breath as Teldryn ran a warm hand along the length of his spine, the other cupping one side of his arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t quite see the appeal in this,” Neloth couldn’t help but argue, his stiffened cock belying </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how appealing he found the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll understand here shortly,” Teldryn murmured, leaning forward to kiss the sensitive strip of skin where the muscles of his arse parted. Then he kissed— </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neloth lurched forward with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad? Good?” Teldryn asked, rubbing his hand over Neloth’s low back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just… feels… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shameful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teldryn let out a low, deep chuckle that Neloth felt in his own chest. “I think that’s part of the fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed forward again and Neloth sucked in a breath, his eyes sliding closed. His body felt hot and tingly, searing heat pooling in his groin as he hung his head and shifted his knees wider. He bit his lip against the groan that threatened to spill out at the first swipe of hot tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>By all the saints.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somewhere between an unbearable tickle and rippling, bone-melting pleasure. His cock throbbed, hitching tight as his entire body tensed.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Mephala…” Neloth dropped to his elbows on the mattress, scrambling for one of the overstuffed pillows at the head of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Teldryn murmured smugly against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do shut—</span>
  <em>
    <span>aah…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rocked back against Teldryn’s mouth, clutching the pillow to his chest. “Shit!” Oh, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sweet, divine torture. Neloth huffed against the pillow, twisting the fabric between his fists, rocking back in a stuttering rhythm. Teldryn was alternating between fluttering, featherlight flicks of his tongue and slow, indulgent sucks, occasionally pulling away to nip at the sensitive skin where Neloth’s arse and thigh met. He hummed low and deep, sounding utterly satiated, which Neloth didn’t understand in the slightest. He wasn’t about to ask, though. Not when Teldryn’s mouth was hot and insistent and lighting up every nerve in his body with the slightest movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Teldryn pressed his tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>in, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Neloth made an incredibly undignified noise. </span>
</p><p><span>He could </span><em><span>only</span></em><span> make noises, as Teldryn did it again, and again, and again. Fucking into him with his tongue. And </span><em><span>oh, it was filthy. </span></em><span>It was </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>filthy</span></em><span>. Arousal and shame swept through Neloth’s body like a tidal wave, flooding through his veins. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he was. His cock was harder than he’d ever thought possible, throbbing as he clenched and relaxed and clenched.</span></p><p>
  <span>Then Teldryn pulled away. “Oh,” he said, his voice low and sweet. “Look at you. Enjoying yourself?” Neloth glared at him over his shoulder, brow furrowed in burning frustration. But he couldn’t find words to speak. Teldryn pressed his thumb against Neloth’s entrance, softly circling before pushing in just the slightest bit. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Neloth moaned, thighs quivering, cock leaking. Teldryn pulled his thumb away and his mouth returned, somehow hotter and sweeter than before. Neloth closed his eyes and arched his back, mouth hanging open as he huffed and groaned, his knees sliding even further apart. His cock hung like an anchor between his legs, pulling him down into depraved madness, pulsing with heat and want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gathering slowly, shimmering in the corners of his vision as the white spots grew and grew— a rolling push of heat trickling down the center line of his body, like a foyada slowly filling with lava. The soft flicks of tongue; the scratch of beard bristle on sensitive skin. Neloth’s muscles tightened and relaxed, cock bobbing as he clenched and unclenched. There was an unbearable pressure behind his balls, and Teldryn’s tongue was pressing into him—</span>
  <em>
    <span>thrusting— </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it felt like there was a rope tied to his cock, pulling down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>down… </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All at once the tension snapped and Neloth let out a long, warbling cry as he came. He bit down hard on the pillow, fists curling into the sheets as he rolled his hips against the empty air and his cock leaked steadily onto the sheets, utterly helpless. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>“Fucking—” Teldryn made a shocked, almost reverent sound followed by a breathless laugh. Then he wrapped his hand around Neloth’s aching cock and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neloth cried out even louder, hips curling into Teldryn’s hand as his muscles convulsed, calves flexing to the point of pain. He rutted like an animal until he couldn’t anymore, his moans turning to whimpers as he shuddered away from Teldryn’s grip. He fell onto his side, disoriented and breathing hard. For a split moment, he didn’t quite remember where he was and expected to see the ceiling of Tel Mithryn above him. The dark gray stone of the College pulled him back to reality and he let out a pitiful little noise that he wished he could suck back inside himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” Teldryn declared as he slid to lie down next to Neloth. “I could do that to you every day. Never get tired of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neloth managed to laugh, but it sounded small and nervous. “There’d be nothing left of me.” His own voice was strange to hear, and he still felt displaced, as if Solstheim should be right out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gorgeous like that,” Teldryn continued, rutting eagerly against Neloth’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Your flattery is pointless.” Neloth let his eyes fall closed, still breathing heavily. His entire body feeling twice its weight. “I think that’s all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>receiving</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be able to do today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much,” Teldryn agreed with a laugh. “Let me—” He rolled off the bed and Neloth missed his warmth terribly. He returned shortly with a hand towel and cleaned up the mess Neloth had made, though a surreptitious wet patch remained on the sheets. Teldryn lay down again and Neloth was immediately huddling up against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take care of this,” Teldryn said, taking his own cock in hand. “Please, feel free to watch.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I believe I will,” Neloth agreed sleepily, propping himself up against Teldryn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Teldryn began to stroke himself, Neloth regained some interest. In fact, he found it difficult to keep his hands to himself. He languidly trailed his fingers across the firm lines of Teldryn’s chest, tracing the faded ink of his tattoos. Ghosting the pads of his fingers over a nipple elicited a wanton moan, so Neloth did it again. And again. Then pinched, hard. Teldryn threw his head back with a gasp, exposing the thick, corded muscle of his throat and Neloth couldn’t help but reach up and wrap his hand around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck—” Teldryn croaked, closing his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neloth raised himself further off the bed, more of his energy returning as his curiosity stirred. “You like this.” It was more of a statement than a question. He squeezed slightly and Teldryn groaned. “Interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Teldryn rasped. So Neloth squeezed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teldryn’s arm was working furiously, the muscles of his chest bulging and flexing as he stroked himself with impressive speed. Neloth rested his forearm against Teldryn’s chest to pin him down, the grip on his throat tight enough to make Teldryn wheeze. He pushed Teldryn’s hair back with his other hand, hovering overtop him, unable to tear his eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he said, and Teldryn’s eyes snapped open obediently, wide and frenzied and— He held his breath as his entire body tightened. Neloth released his throat and Teldryn sucked in a breath like a death rattle, seed arcing across his stomach as he continued to pump, his strokes jerky and irregular. He climaxed with a type of fury Neloth had yet to see. All by his own hand. And Neloth’s as well, he supposed. In a sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yesss….” Teldryn hissed, devolving into hoarse laughter as he went completely limp against the mattress. “That was good. So good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I learned something about you,” Neloth commented slyly, making Teldryn laugh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” he beckoned, smirking in that irresistible, roguish way that still made Neloth’s knees feel weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re covered in your own spend. It’s not time to cuddle yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, clean me up, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re making demands now, are we?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neloth did it anyways, using their sullied hand towel to wipe away the less-than-savory aspects of coitus, lips twisted in amusement as Teldryn looked up at him with heavy-lidded, dopey eyes. They slid beneath the covers and Neloth allowed himself to be pulled down for a kiss before he remembered exactly where Teldryn’s mouth had been not too long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” Teldryn responded with a grin. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Neloth didn’t have the energy to argue.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just titled "Teldryn Eat Ass" in my google docs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>